


The Girl Inuyasha Saved

by theBitchTornado



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Hallucinations, Light Angst, disbelief, saved - Freeform, the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl's thoughts on her savior</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Inuyasha Saved

The Girl Inuyasha Saved  


He came through the window, a muted shadow against the fire in the apartment. She was scared, the fire was all around her and all she could do was clutch her teddy bear and cry. She thought she was going to die. But then he came along, in strange red clothing and long silver hair, and a baseball hat.  
He grabbed her and punched through the window, flying through the air. The baseball hat flew away like it never existed. She looked up.  
He had doggy ears! So cute.  


She wasn’t afraid anymore.  


She probably should have been. A stranger that just took her and flew through the air? One that acted like a jerk, yelling at her to stop pulling his ears? But he had cute ears that wiggled and he _did_ save her after all.  


He put her down gently, even though he really didn’t have to. She did hurt his ears by screaming with mirth at his appearance. A red kimono, in the middle of modern Tokyo. A, what her mother called, “crazy cosplayer”. But who cared? He saved her after all.  


Even though it was years ago and he ran off as soon as she screamed “Doggy Man!”, she still remembered every detail about him. Of course, no one believed her, even when she drew a picture of who he was for the press. Even when she described him in minute detail.  


Her mother thought her mind was reacting to the trauma of being trapped in the fire. But she knew that it was he who saved her.  


She tried to find him, and looked for him at night. Her hero, not in shining armor, but a red kimono and those adorable doggy ears. She wondered if he ever thought of her.  


It was silly, this speculation. He wasn’t real, was he? After all, a man with flowing locks of silver hair, flying and jumping down from a ten story building, and holding her like he would his own child?  


Maybe she hallucinated after all. After all, who had a sword these days? She was only five when it happened. Maybe she _was_ the crazy one.  


Gradually, she stopped drawing him and looking for him. There was no use. He was just something she made up, though why it was so vivid escaped her comprehension. The doctor said she didn’t have schizophrenia. Five year olds _did_ have very vivid imagination.  


Soon, she stopped thinking of him, filing away the memory in the dark recesses of her mind, not knowing that he was real…….just five hundred years out of place.


End file.
